


Das Eichhörnchen

by haruxita



Series: (Proyecto de Bill!Veela en proceso) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que saca de sus casillas a Draco Malfoy son los malos modales en la mesa, en especial los de cierto moreno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Eichhörnchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adriana Galván](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adriana+Galv%C3%A1n).



> Si bien este fic no es slash pertenece al universo de una historia que si lo es.
> 
> Fic dedicado a Adriana Galván, porque sus encargos siguen en el limbo del "soon" y la charla de esta mañana dio pie a este desvarío.
> 
> Xover Tokio Hotel/Harry Potter.

Todos los días se veía obligado a soportar la misma dinámica.  
  
Él llegaba a las carreras, con aspecto de haberse despertado cinco minutos atrás, lo que generalmente era cierto. La pobre explicación que el energúmeno daba cada mañana era _“mis ocho horas de sueño son sagradas”_ , pero en el fondo Draco sabía que el motivo era mucho más simple: su compañero de correrías no había sido educado para apreciar el valor de la puntualidad como los británicos.  
  
Aunque ese argumento perdía peso con sólo mirar a la mesa de los leones.  
  
El rubio meneó la cabeza y bebió de su copa de jugo de calabaza, mejor no hacer bilis a esa hora de la mañana, ya habría tiempo para ello en la clase doble de _Criaturas_.  
  
Y, hablando de criaturas, un despeinado _Knarl*_ acababa de sentarse en el lugar vacío junto a él, dando comienzo a su tortura matutina.  
  
Sí, era un buen amigo.  
  
Sí, compartía su retorcido sentido del humor.  
  
Y sí, había muchas cosas más que le gustaban del alemán.  
  
Pero por Merlín, hubiera dado su paga de un mes sólo por verlo comer como un mago civilizado.  
 _“¿Al menos una vez en el curso? Salazar. ¿Es mucho pedir?”_  
  
Y ahí iba de nuevo, tragando como uno de esos aparatos que decían que los muggles habían inventado para eliminar el polvo. _”Aspirinadonas”_ creía que se llamaban. No le importaba mucho, como el resto de las cosas muggles.  
  
A veces tenía la certeza de que el moreno había inventado un conjuro que le permitía estar largo rato sin necesidad de respirar. Es que era sólo cosa de verlo engullir esos bocados genómicos que apenas y cabían en esa boca, de apariencia engañosamente pequeña, Le recordaba a esa pequeña ardilla que tuvo Pansy de niña. La única diferencia era que la ardilla no sacaba la lengua para mostrarle las almendras almacenadas en sus carillos.  
  
No que no hubiera intentado enseñarle modales al energúmeno. Merlín fue testigo de sus ingentes – e infructuosos – esfuerzos por darle una pincelada de urbanidad.  
  
Quizás el problema fue que no abordó el asunto de la forma apropiada. Era posible – sólo _posible_ – que hacer gestos y repetirle varias veces durante cada comida que era un cerdo hubiera resultado contraproducente.  
  
Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que tal vez tuvo un pelín de culpa al pasar por alto la vena competitiva del chico. Que era otra forma de decir que Bill Kaulitz era tanto sino más malcriado que él y que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya a como diera lugar.  
  
Habían pasado casi tres años de ese día y aún estaba fresco en su memoria, y no le cabía duda que en la del resto del colegio. Aunque los demás recordaran el incidente sólo como la mayor guerra de comida de los últimos 150 años, para él siempre sería el día en que el menor de los Kaulitz lo cogió de la nuca y embarró su precioso rostro en un pastel de riñones.  
  
Estuvo casi una hora metido bajo la ducha, intentando quitarse el olor a comida del cabello. La humillación fue más difícil de borrar.  
  
Juró no volver a dirigirle la palabra al osado moreno en lo que le restaba de vida, sin embargo, acabaron haciendo las paces en su segundo día de detención. No se podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con ese sujeto, en especial cuando el sujeto en cuestión aún se teñía el cabello por una apuesta que perdió con él una vez.  
  
  
Lo miró de reojo, esa vez parecía que si había sobrepasado el límite de su capacidad y se estaba medio ahogando. Sacó su varita, meneando la cabeza, apuntó hacia el chico y conjuró un _“Anapneo”**._  
  
  
No dijo palabra, el otro tampoco, sólo tragó – era que no –el contenido de su copa de jugo de una sola vez.  
  
Pero tras bajar la copa y secarse la barbilla con la manga de la túnica - ¡Vaya pedazo de troll!*** -. Se encogió de hombros, esos brillantes ojos marrones mirándole de una forma que pocas veces lo habían hecho, y le dio una media sonrisa. Una que decía, “sabes que no dejaré de hacerlo, pero gracias”. 

  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * Animales parecidos a los erizos, son de naturaleza desconfiada.  
> ** Conjuro que desbloquea las vías respiratorias obstruidas.  
> *** Se refieres a las criaturas, no a los otros trolles que abundan en la red. ^ ^U


End file.
